The Year After Divergent
by emithedivergenttribute
Summary: I know many people do this but life along Chicago without the war...New Initates! Four/Tris Will/Christina are my main NOTE:NOT FOLLOWING INSURGENT OR ALLEGIANT Tris is 17 and Tobias is 19this is my first story so please judge me!Haha please leave reviews and tips:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I am sorry if this story goes nowhere or it sucks.I read the series a long time ago and finally got into fan fiction. NOTE:I will be trying to add characters as I go along but keep as many original characters the beautiful Veronica Roth made. I know sometimes you might get annoyed when you have new characters doing the POVs. I know exactly what you mean! I will try hard to keep Tris,Tobias,Christina,or Uriah OVs. Thanks!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SHORT BECAUSE I am just warming up to a lot of Fourtris in this chapter,that is not the point right Wait!:)**

**DISCLAIMER-ALL I OWN IS THIS NACHOS I AM ABOUT TO GOBBLE rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter One!**

Tris' POV

I wake up complete silence._Where is Tobias?_ I stare at the wall clock.2:00pm.I quickly get up, trying to not be late for the first all, it is my first day as a trainer along with Chris and Will. I fastly change into a black tank top with a black vest along with black not?I don't have much time.I quickly tie my combat boots and run down the stairs.I create a fast past down the stairs and check the time from Tobias' watch I took. 2:20. Tobias told me the train should pass by here at 2:25.I run down the crooked paths .With all of this training we have done, I am not even close to being tired or out of breath.

I spot Christina easily and practically jump her."Well, rise and shine to you and that heck of a messy bun,"Christina laughs."Has it happened yet?"I asked. "See for yourself."Christina looks ahead at the net. All the sudden I see a flash of black, knowing this years first jumper was a Dauntless born.I spot Tobias getting the girl out of the net. I walk over to the surprised kid and Tobias."What's your name, first jumper?You only get to pick once."Tobias says.I remember when he told me that a year ago…The young,lean girl answered,"Lauren!" Tobias looks to me,"Would you like to do the honors?"

"No, I like it when you say it."I say yells,strong and powerful,"FIRST JUMPER,LAUREN,ONE OF THE FIRST DAUNTLESS BORN!" Everyone around cheers and yells,with excitement 24 other jumps,here was the breakdown:

1)Lauren-Dauntless

2)Karina-Dauntless

3)Dillan-Erudite

4)Julia-Abnegation

5)Diana-Amity

6)David-Amity(who I saw was in a relationship with Diana)

7)Andres-Dauntless

8)Lyli-Erudite

others didnt seem to catch my the last one did.

24)Michelle-Candor(who had painted black streaks in her hair)

Tobias and I held hands closely,while Christina and Will walked to us.

"You guys want the Transfers?"Will asked,I could tell Chris was tired and did not want to take them on a tour.I looked to Tobias and nodded.

"Sure."He replied.I couldn't keep staring at him while he replied.I snapped out of it as soon as a bunch of 16 years olds came up to us.

"Okay guys. Welcome to Dauntless!"Tobias says proudly."This is Six,Christina,Will, and I am Four."As usual, a girl raised her hand, obviously from Erudite."Yes?"Tobias said annoyed. We knew the question."Whats up with the numbers Cutie!"said the girl that I couldn't quite capture the name of.I squeezed his hand about the ending of the comment."Well young lady lesson 1, if you wanna survive here, you gotta shut that Erudite of a mouth,"Chris snapped.I send out a little tiny smile,remembering when Chris was the girl who raised her hand.

"Okay everyone .Dauntless born head over to Christina and Will!Transfers with us!"I yell .Quickly the group splits in half. A girl who I later learned name was Megan ,whistled out at Tobias as soon as we turned around to start the tour. "Fun and Games now until you get knocked out." Tobias grinned and walked forward. Tobias stops, just to show the girls and boys who we belong to. He kisses my neck, multiple times, and I do the same .They snickered at me but I didn't care .I am Tobias' and he is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys. I want to thank you guys for having my first story be read and favorited 3 times in the first hour posted! I am on here to express my ideas and have fun.:)**

**-Emily**

Chapter 2

Tobias POV

After the tour, we all sit down for dinner in the cafeteria. I take my usual spot, right near the edge of the table with Tris. Everyone joins along, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina ,Lynn,and Marlene .

"Who is ready to party?" Zeke says with a smile. Zeke always has some excuse for a party.

Everyone nods.

"10:00?" asks Christina. "Fine by me." Zeke agrees.

All the girls give looks to each other. Except Tris."Go get glamed up"I say grinning. Tris looks at me, giving the _ugh_ _ shopping time_ look. I laugh a little.

Christina grabs Tris' arm and I give her a quick kiss.

"So, my lovely men, when is our shopping time!Whatever happened to guys day! Will, Four! Your _boos_ have taken away guy time!" Uriah jokes.

"Our _boos_ are not over attached if that is what your implying."Will says.

"Whatever ya say. Lets make this toast!Guys night every"Uriah says,cut of by his brother."Every Monday night!"Zeke yells.

We all toast to this.

Tris POV

Christina,Lynn,Marlene, and Karina, one initiate who saw us and joined along, and I all went shop to shop, at least 2 bags in all of our hands. Great.

As soon as we headed inside Christina apartment, all the girls changed into at least 3 layers of tops.

"Why so many layers?"Karina asked, only with a shirt and pair of jeans.

"Because! At parties it is a Dauntless tradition to play Candor or Dauntless!You should know!You are originally from Dauntless hun!" Christina says with sass.I laughed.

Christina bought all of my clothes. So I ended up wearing a undershirt, a black blouse, and a vest. I decided to buy my own shoes and pants, because I was not going in high heels and a mini skirt.

I bought new brown combat boots and black,surprisingly tight jeans.

"Makeup time!" Christina clapped. "Tris first! I have her look down!"

3 hours later, all the girls arrived at Zeke's apartment. Music was blaring and the guys were all ready here. Including some initiates.

"YAY THE WOMEN ARE HERE. CANDOOOOOOOR ORR DAUUUUNTLESSSSS TIMEEEEEEEEEE"Zeke yelled, all ready drunk.

We all sit down on the floor and I take my spot next to Karina,Lauren,and Christina.

"Everyone knows the rules?" We all nod.

"ME FIRST!" Lynn says.

She scans around the room,and spots Uriah. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless!"

"Dauntless!" Uriah puts his fist In the air.

"I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl here!" Lynn says happily.

Uriah walks over to Marlene and he gives her a quick peck. Marlene blushes and shows all shades of red.

"Megan,hun! Candor or Dauntless!"Uriah says, also red.

"Dauntless."

"Now I dare you to answer this, Wed,Bed,or Dead. Four, Will, and Me." Uriah winks.

"Easy! Wed Will. Bed Four cause he is hot. Dead you." she winks.

Uriah looks offended.

Megan looks to Diana, the initiate from Amity, and it looks like they planned something. "Four! Candor or Dauntless!"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Diana!"

Tobias takes of his shirt. "I have a girlfriend you know."

"She doesn't have to know!"

Christina laughs."She is in this know."

"I am soooo sorry Marlene!" Megan looks to Marlene, who is sitting right next to Tobias.

"Tri- Six, Candor or Dauntless,"he asks me. I already know the dare.

"Dauntless"I say smiling. "I dare you to sit on your boyfriends laps for the rest of the night." At first Megan looks to Uriah, then sees me get up and walk to Tobias.

"I AM SORRY!" Megan seems like she is going to cry.

I give Tobias a quick kiss.I scan the room. "Karina!Candor or Dauntless!"

"Dauntless!"She says proud.

I think for a .

" I dare you to commit your eternal love of the first guy you see outside!"

Uriah walks out to witness as the rest of us wait.

5 minutes later, Karina comes back inside with tipsy,laughing Uriah.I see Karina has a bloody nose. "What happened to you!" ,Marlene tries to answer, but can't stop laughing." She..she...(laughs) went up to a married couple... and ….and kissed the guy, asking if he could be eternally hers! The woman...(laughs) punched her nose and we ran!

Tobias'POV

Around 2 am, we all decide party over. Tris and I walk,hand in hand, up to the apartment. I know nothing will happen, but I don't care. I love her in every way possible. I unlock the door to our apartment on the highest floor, the 20th, and get ready for bed. By the time I head out of the bathroom, Tris is already there, asleep.

I try to get in as softly as I could next to her small,pale, but beautiful body, and fall asleep.


End file.
